User blog:Gundam Legilis/PvP In Depth
fatmanfalling style satire. Not a personal attack. Hello everybody! After a long week, we will see just how good the "best episode of RWBY so far" stacks up. So after reading analyses and taking myself off the holy shit factor, I've found a few things wrong in the episode. First off is a minor nitpick with the animation, with a lot of the people pushing back and forth, while backflipping. I guess you could call me biased towards hand to hand combat. Second is how Penny is defeated. What happened to her Aura? Why didn't the magnetic repulsion just shove Penny off the stage? Third, is the fact that two soldiers guarded an open area full of rampaging Grimm by themselves. Seriously? You go to all that trouble with transporting the Paladins that you don't bother bringing them on the fields? Especially in the news report that Atlas is currently struggling with the first wave? Fourth is the contradictory nature of the speech. We learned that Cinder's end game is to rule everything. But even if she gains the Maiden powers, what good will it do her if the people are in chaos and on the verge of being destroyed? Fifth are the students' and the military's reactions to the surrounding danger. Coco can take down Deathstalkers and Nevermores, so this shouldn't be too hard. Besides, the Nevermore can't break through the stadium barriers if the bullets from that minigun can't, along with the trees. The military should be deploying everything they have against the Grimm, including their Knight-200s. And why does an entire ship full of trained professionals fall to one girl? Badass as she was, it makes no sense. Why haven't the Grimm come here when Yang was under arrest? Are they blind? Are they dumb? Are they disinterested? Of course, the WF come in with no weapons, and at least one Bullhead full of Grimm not captive. Clearly they haven't been watching World Of Remnant, because it is explicitly stated that Grimm are hard to control. It would be hard to imagine the pilot able to fly in the airship without being mauled to death or crashing in the streets. And why is Atlas' latest bot technology disguised as a little girl? Seriously? Does one not know of the ramifications of doing so? And it's redundant - one could just advertise it in its base form and watch the Penny chassis shoot holes through Goliaths like Swiss Cheese. Now I understand that Mercury's job was to obstruct Ruby and hack the tournament cameras, and I'll give credit for disabling her communications while intercepting her speed attack. But Cinder should have simply said, "Lay low until further instructions". "The End" sounds to vague and ambiguous for people to understand, because no one knows how long "The End" is! And why is Vacuo off the hit list? Wow. In an episode where I loved Roman's comeback, I find plenty of holes. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts